fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle in New York 2019/Exhibition Quest 2018
Match I= }} 1,559,207 HP 3,080,500 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} *At the start of the battle, all servant will receive Hunger debuff. *'Hunger :' Reduced MAX HP. Unremovable * : He gets Attack-related Debuffs Immunity, and Permanent Buster Up [Unremovable] *At the start of every turn, he will switch between a few buffs : **'The True Meaning of Roasted Pork Rice Balls :' Unremovable When this unit receives damage from a normal Buster card attack, the attacker will receive a random debuff. When this unit attacks a servant with Brawny Muscular Roasted Pork Rice Balls, the buff will be treated as if its consumed. **'The True Meaning of Salmon Rice Balls :' Unremovable When this unit receives damage from a normal Buster card attack, the attacker will receive a random debuff. When this unit attacks a servant with Welled-up Wisdom Salmon Rice Balls, the buff will be treated as if its consumed. **'The True Meaning of Apple Rice Balls :' Unremovable When this unit receives damage from a normal Buster card attack, the attacker will receive a random debuff. When this unit attacks a servant with Vigorous Reflexes Apple, the buff will be treated as if its consumed. *When he attacks any of your servant, that servant will receive a special buff - Brawny Muscular Roasted Pork Rice Balls or Vigorous Reflexes Apple Rice Balls or Welled-up Wisdom Salmon Rice Balls turns (It counts as a debuff) **'Brawny Muscular Roasted Pork Rice Balls :' Buster Card Seal, Defense Down, MAX HP Increase, "Buff will be consumed after receiving a normal attack, and when consumed, the servant's ATK Damage Increases" **'Vigorous Reflexes Apple Rice Balls : ' Quick Card Seal, Defense Down, MAX HP Increase, "Buff will be consumed after receiving a normal attack, and when consumed, the servant's NP Damage Increases" **'Welled-up Wisdom Salmon Rice Balls :' Arts Card Seal, Defense Down, MAX HP Increase, "Buff will be consumed after receiving a normal attack, and when consumed, the servant's ALL Cards Performance Increases" |-| Match II= }} 220,038 HP 732,460 HP |en12 = Spartan #001 (The Brave); Lvl 90 195,495 HP |en13 = Spartan #002 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 23,397 HP |en14 = Spartan #003 (Skilled); Lvl 90 58,558 HP |en15 = Spartan #004 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 13,760 HP |en16 = Spartan #005 (Skilled); Lvl 90 36,712 HP |en17 = Spartan #006 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 17,900 HP |en18 = Spartan #007 (Skilled); Lvl 90 47,309 HP |en19 = Spartan #008 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 23,397 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en21 = Spartan #009 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 23,397 HP |en22 = Spartan #010 (The Brave); Lvl 90 195,495 HP |en23 = Spartan #011 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 15,136 HP |en24 = Spartan #012 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 15,136 HP |en25 = Spartan #013 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 19,332 HP |en26 = Spartan #014 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 19,332 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} *This is a homage quest to the legend to lead 300 soldiers to defend Thermopylae. *There are 300 Spartans in addition to Leonidas I in this quest. *At the start of the battle, The Blazing Man is buffed with : **'To Take Back What Is Lost :' Permanent Grants himself Resistance against all kinds of damage & Defense Up (This effect will reduce in magnitude for every '''Spartans' defeated.)'' *At the start of every turn : (either 1 buff) **All Spartans will receive Critical Rate Up Permanent Buff. **All Spartans will receive Critical Damage Up Permanent Buff. **All Spartans will receive Attack Damage Up Permanent Buff. *Spartan (The Brave) Passives : **'Spartan's Willpower :' Permanent Inflict Skill Seal (1 turn, Unremovable) to a target party member upon death. (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) **'Trigger upon death (Debuff) :' Reduces the magnitude of To Take Back What Is Lost passive. *Spartan (Tenderfooter) Passive(s) : **'Trigger upon death (Debuff) :' Reduces the magnitude of To Take Back What Is Lost passive. *Spartan (Skilled) Passives : ** Spartan's Insanity : Permanent Inflict Defense Down (?? turns) to a target party member upon death. (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) ** Spartan's Tenacity : Permanent Inflict Defense Up Buffs Nullification status (?? turns) to a target party member upon death. (Stops invulnerability as well.) (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) ** Spartan's Pride : Permanent Inflict Attack Down status (1 turn) to all front-line party members upon death. (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) **'Trigger upon death (Debuff) :' Reduces the magnitude of To Take Back What Is Lost passive. |-| Match III= }} Lvl 90 350,048 HP 1,203,290 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} * That sword, I've remembered it: Samurai Crimson gains a card type resistance for the last attack and gets replace by the next different card type, The last card type attack used on him will have a 2 turn card type resistance and special defense buff that reduces NP damage.unremovable **'Yer vitals are showin'!': when possessing Quick resistance at the start of your turn, Samurai Crimson increases his critical damage for 5 turns. (passive) **'I'll torture ye bit-by-bit for sure!': when possessing Arts resistance at the start of your turn, party reduce stars. (passive) **'I'll give ye retribution': when possessing Buster resistance at the start of your turn, stuns 1 random Servant. (passive) * : when he lose his first HP Bar, gains the following buff: **'Hyper Manslayer Mode': gains a stack of Increase damage vs Humanoid every turn. **Buff every Servant on your team with an on-death buff (remove all stacks of Humanoid damage on Izou when they die). |-| Match IV= }} Lvl 90 205,035 HP 365,561 HP |en12 = Ocean Jaguar; Lvl 90 244,016 HP 292,089 HP |en13 = Forest Jaguar; Lvl 90 225,454 HP 309,712 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} *At the start of the battle, Forest Jaguar will use her "Field Change" to turn the area into a forest. After this, the last living Jaguar who got hit will change the area into Ocean (if Ocean Jaguar) or Blaze (if Blazing Jaguar) *Each Jaguar have a passive NP damage down , IF they aren't in their field. |-| MATCH V= 127,898 HP |en12 = Loan Shark; Lvl 90 455,940 HP 756,350 HP 1,126,440 HP |en13 = Debt collector; Lvl 70 57,107 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} *At the start Loan shark will use Money Wall: 15 stacks of special defense buff that reduce all damage unremovable *At the start of the battle and the start of every break HP Bar, if Loan Shark is alone or without on of the Debt collector, she will summon 1 Assassin-class enemies: Debt collector (Yakuza) and this one summon 1 Assassin-class enemies: Debt collector (Hoodlum) happen one time per Bar *At the start of every turn, Loan shark will "loan" random buff to your Servants. These buff last for 1 instance with infinite duration. *When your Servant successfully "pays back" the loan by using up the buff, Sheba will lose one of her Money Wall stack. *At the start of the turn, if the "loan" has not been paid, Sheba will gain a buff and debuff your Servant as compensation, the type of buff and debuff will correspond to the type of "loan" on your Servant. The variety of her loans and the amount of loans given out per turn increase with her Break bar. *when Debt collector (Hoodlum) ' is death, inflict his killer with a 10 turn Taunt ''and cannot be resisted **NPC skill: stun a random Servant for 1 turn. **Full NP gauge skill: single target damage and remove all buffs on them. *when 'Debt collector ''(Yakuza) ' is death, inflict his killer with a 10 turn Buff Nullificatio ''and cannot be resisted **NPC skill: charge '''Loan Shark's NP gauge by 1 * : Will loan out 1~2 buff per turn ** Critical Damage Up(1 time, 5 turns): If it's unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own NP Damage, and debuff Servant's NP Damage. ** Star Generation Up(1 time, 5 turns): If it's unpaid, Loan Shark will heal herself for 10,000 and decrease Servant's HP by 1,000. ** NP Gain Up(1 time, 5 turns): If it's unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own Crit dmg, and debuff Servant's Crit damage. * : Will loan out 3~4 buff per turn, increase her loan variety. ** Quick Up(1 time, 5 turns): If it's unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own Art, and debuff Servant's Art. ** Arts Up(1 time, 5 turns): If it's unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own Buster, and debuff Servant's Buster. ** Buster Up(1 time, 5 turns): If it's unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own Quick, and debuff Servant's Quick. * : On break, Loan Shark will apply a team-wide Invincibility (1 time) on your party. If "unpaid" (if they don't get hit), remove one of the buff on your Servant and remove one of the debuff on Loan Shark every turn. **Will loan out 5 buff per turn, increase her loan variety. ** Atk Up(1 time, 5 turns): If unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own Defense, and debuff Servant's Defense. ** Def Up(1 time, 5 turns): If unpaid, Loan Shark will buff her own Atk, and debuff Servant's Atk. |-| MATCH VI= 403,987 HP 10,007,550 HP |en12 = Arts Kakigoori; Lvl 70 21,441 HP |en13 = Dry Youkan; Lvl 70 175,885 HP |battle2= Fatal Battle 1/1 |en21 = Crusty Kusamochi; Lvl 70 27,932 HP |en22 = Buster Kintsuba; Lvl 70 18,496 HP |en23 = Treasured Manju; Lvl 70 195,241 HP |en24 = Monstrously-Strengthened Toffee; Lvl 70 205,029 HP |en25 = Special Wasanbon; Lvl 80 454,944 HP |en26 = DX Black Sesame Agar-agar; Lvl 80 637,117 HP |en27 = Ascended Dango; Lvl 70 26,563 HP |en28 = Quick Yatsuhashi; Lvl 70 20,649 HP |en29 = Arts Kakigoori; Lvl 70 21,441 HP |battle3= Fatal Battle 1/1 |en31 = Limping Suama; Lvl 70 154,012 HP |en32 = Special Wasanbon; Lvl 80 454,944 HP |en33 = Sleepy Mochi; Lvl 80 981,941 HP |en34 = Fermented Ohagi; Lvl 70 28,446 HP |en35 = Lovely Kinako Stick; Lvl 80 25,014 HP |en36 = Quick Yatsuhashi; Lvl 70 20,649 HP |en37 = Powerful Fried Manju; Lvl 80 65,080 HP |en38 = Monstrously-Strengthened Toffee; Lvl 70 205,029 HP |dropicons = }} }} * Snack Break Interference is Unforgivable: After Breaking Snack Meister's HP bar she gains an Attack Up buff, Critical Chance buff, Critical Damage buff and NP charge each turn. **After Breaking Snack Meister's HP bar, she'll active a skill called Hunger Counter that lasts for 15 turns after that she'll activate Energy Shortage. **'Energy Shortage': She loses 2,000,000 HP per turn for 5 turns *'Snack Effect': Skill borrowed by each enemy or **Each Mob enemy consumed by Snack Meister or defeated by one of your servants will be given a specific buff. |-| Finale= 136,580 HP |en12 = Nero Claudius (Bride); Lvl 90 203,119 HP |en13 = Paul Bunyan; Lvl 90 119,625 HP |en14 = Anne Bonny & Mary Read; Lvl 90 144,967 HP |en15 = Henry Jekyll & Hyde; Lvl 90 139,008 HP |en16 = Medusa (Lancer); Lvl 90 153,193 HP |en17 = Gilgamesh (Caster); Lvl 90 203,266 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Seasonal Event Category:Challenge Quest